<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow The Light by azureheavens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348455">Follow The Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens'>azureheavens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Crestoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas, Crack, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Young Love, look at these Depressed Teenagers, yes in that order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata and Misella look at the Christmas lights together, reflecting on how far they are from Dalchia, and how much farther they need to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanata Hjuger/Misella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow The Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tales will give me yet another questionably written childhood friend het pairing and I just say “Anyone else gonna ship that?” </p><p>It's a day late to Christmas, but If you’re looking for some fluff-angst-crack mood whiplash, here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow covering Port Sparking looked beautiful under the multicolored strings of light, but it hid danger while they delivered presents. Kanata didn’t run into anyone else while they went from home to home, but more than once his foot slipped on the icy cobble. The gifts would go flying, the others would save the gifts from the snow, and Kanata’s already cold face would shine bright red from embarrassment.</p><p>But it was worth it to visit the homes of the townspeople. To see starry-eyed children run up to them, eager for their gifts. Thanks to the red and white hats the group had found, they saw friendly Santas spreading Christmas cheer instead of dangerous, lawless vagabonds.</p><p>It felt good. Kanata knew the charity wouldn’t last, but it felt <em>good.</em></p><p>Best of all was seeing Misella interact with the children. She made sure the brightblaze in her hair wasn’t covered by her hat, and she always stooped to the child’s eye level. While they were growing up, she would look after the other children in the orphanage. Maybe doing this reminded her of those days? There was a strange, faraway look in her eyes when she spoke with the kids. Equal parts sorrowful and warm.</p><p>“Wow, so pretty!” One little girl pointed at her hair. “Did Santa Claus give you that flower?”</p><p>Misella smiled sweetly, the soft pink on her cheeks matching her hair. “No, it wasn’t Santa. It was a gift from someone who has already given me more than I could ever ask for.”</p><p>Hearing that, Kanata’s face burned so hot that the snow hitting his face instantly evaporated. Aegis caught him staring, then gave him a chilly reminder they still had more houses. Kanata blushed harder and cleared his throat, cheerfully pressing on.</p><p>When they finished their deliveries and were chilled to the bone, Kanata and Misella left to reserve a room at the inn. The others went shopping for the supplies they had come into town for. Or in Vicious’s case, to dig up some decent holiday booze.</p><p>By now the transgressors knew the paltry price for a room, so Kanata had only the money for one night. Their funds usually only allowed one room with two beds. Yuna and Misella shared one, Kanata and Aegis used the other, and Vicious opted to sleep with spare pillows on the floor. Some nights he wasn’t there at all when they woke up, but they always found him again before leaving. Often, he was dragged back, bickering with Aegis. </p><p>Misella entered the simple room with a quiet sigh and went to the bed closest to the window. She started setting up the pillows like she would sleep sitting up. Yuna once said sleeping upright helped to avoid wrinkles in the future. If the journalist didn’t sleep that way too, Kanata would have thought it was a lie. Not that Misella needed anything like that…</p><p>Kanata sat on the other bed and pulled off one of his snow-soaked boots. “Whew!” he said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t know what to expect from delivering gifts like that, but it wasn’t bad. You had fun, didn’t you?”</p><p>Misella hummed in response. “I suppose I did.”</p><p>“Suppose? Come on, I could tell that you were! You were really cute with the children.”</p><p>She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. “Cute…?”</p><p>“Uh, w-well! I meant to say… the <em>children</em> were cute. When you were talking to them. Which made you look…. A-anyway!” Kanata bent down to undo the laces of his other boot, but also to scream silently at himself. “Handing out all those gifts was fun…”</p><p>“Oh, I see…” Misella went quiet. Did he offend her somehow? People always chastised him for speaking his mind too much, but was it wrong to call her cute if it was true? Maybe all the sliding around he did today threw him off mentally, as well.</p><p>He was about to speak again when Misella said, “Actually, I would say you looked much cuter than I did tonight.”</p><p>Kanata’s face flushed. She said it so <em>plainly.</em> And she didn’t backtrack like he just did. “You think so?”</p><p>“Yes. Even when you nearly fell, you kept going, making sure the whole port received their gifts.” Misella faced him with that resolute, adoring look. “Your bright smile and red cheeks shone brighter than any of the lights on display. If anything, there should be a holiday about someone as pure and kind as you.”</p><p>Now it was Kanata’s turn to stare. “Really? I’m not sure I’m the kind of person who should be honored like that.”</p><p>“You are,” said Misella. “Your modesty proves it.”</p><p>Whenever she got like this, Kanata never knew what to do with himself. It felt great, but it didn’t feel deserved…</p><p>He pushed the thought away and stood. “Speaking of lights, I’ve never seen a town go all out on decorations like this! Even the inn looked amazing.”</p><p>“The people here must really enjoy Christmas,” Misella walked to the snow-tinged window. “Even though the holiday was inspired by some random drunkard killing things. It’s like making up a holy day based on Vicious.”</p><p>Kanata laughed. “Well, when you say it like that… Here, I’ll turn off the lights. Then we can really appreciate the view!” He flipped the switch, but the room was still bright from the decorations outside. Joining her, he wiped the fog from the glass so the twinkling lights could shine through. “Look at all the different setups. I wonder if the designs mean something.”</p><p>“Hard to say…” Misella tucked her arms behind her back. She didn’t say much else, but she glanced his way several times. Maybe she didn’t know what else to talk about.</p><p>“I know Dalchia didn’t have any holidays like this growing up,” Kanata continued. “Not that we never had celebrations. Everyone in town getting dressed up, the smell of all those baked goods in the market… Even our birthdays were a big deal, huh?”</p><p>“Your birthday is next month,” she said, smiling. Multicolored lights painted Misella’s face in every hue, and Kanata could barely look away. “This year, I’ll spread word of it far and wide, telling the countless stories of your kindness and bravery. Then everyone will honor your birth as a holiday, followed by-”</p><p>“Whoa! Enough with the holiday talk!” Kanata ducked his head, fighting another blush.</p><p>Misella pouted. “I was trying to make a joke…”</p><p>“No, I could tell.” He laughed to ease her worry. “I’m glad you’re in a good mood, at least. Getting involved in celebrations like this, it almost makes life feel normal again, doesn’t it?”</p><p>The silence that followed was heavy and thick. Misella stared at him, then suddenly turned away, walking into the darkness of the room.</p><p>Kanata watched her go, shocked. The cold outside jumped through the window and soaked deep into his skin. “M-Misella?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kanata.” Misella let out a sigh, her shoulders hunched. The light spilling across her back only highlighted how much she remained in shadow.</p><p><em>“Sorry?”</em> He walked closer, his hand outstretched. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You would be living a normal life if it weren’t for me.” She looked over her shoulder, her pink eyes miserable. Like the night the sanctum burned around her, when brightblaze petals fell from her hand. “If had been strong enough able to fight back against Cody on my own… If you didn’t have to protect me…”</p><p>“No! Don’t say things like that!” He raced to her side, taking her arms and spinning her toward him. “Come on, we talked about this! That wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>She clutched her gloved hands to her chest, refusing to look at him. “Regardless, you walk as a transgressor now. All because of me.”</p><p>“Misella, I don’t blame you for any of that,” he said. “You shouldn’t blame yourself either.”</p><p>But despite his words, Kanata felt a knot form in his gut. If he hadn’t been so blind before, idolizing a monster painted as a saint, he could have stopped it from happening at all. Shouldn’t <em>she</em> be the one living a normal life? That dark shadow of guilt always remained, as much as he wanted to forget.</p><p>Resolute, Kanata held her arms tighter. “We can’t take back what happened… But I can’t accept a world where one mistake condemns you for the rest of your life. I <em>refuse</em> to accept it, and I can’t let you accept it either.”</p><p>“Kanata…” Misella watched him intently. He knew her to be focused and strong, but in moments like these, she seemed as fragile as porcelain.</p><p>“Even if we’re transgressors now, we won’t be forever. Our lives have value, we just need to make sure the world sees it. Once we destroy this unjust system, then the others can be saved too. You believe it, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do,” she whispered fiercely. “I believe it, Kanata. Because I believe in you.”</p><p>“Good,” he said. Though he’d rather she believed because she wanted it, this would have to do for now. “No more regrets for what happened. That way, we can keep moving forward. Besides!” Kanata flashed a smile. “Traveling like this means we get to experience these new holidays together! I’ll make sure we both get to enjoy them to the fullest.”</p><p>“It sounds wonderful,” Misella replied warmly.</p><p>“Doesn’t it?” Now he was getting excited. “And tonight is Christmas Eve! You know, where lovers-”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Shocked, Misella gaped up at him. Her face was close to his. <em>Too</em> close. “You mean, where lovers…?”</p><p>Kanata swallowed hard, stammering. “U-uh, well! When I said ‘enjoy them to the fullest’ I didn’t mean— Bringing it up doesn’t mean we have to do that! Ha ha, ha…”</p><p>He was still holding her arms, but she didn’t look frightened. Her gaze dropped for the smallest moment. “We don’t have to, but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“If it’s with you, then…” Their eyes met again, and goosebumps raced up and down Kanata’s entire body. “It doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p>Kanata couldn’t believe what he heard. He was holding her, in this dark room, lights through the window, their faces inches apart. He wasn’t trying to put Misella in this situation. He just wanted to make sure she could smile again, that she could feel like a regular girl. Also, maybe, he wanted something else.</p><p>Of course, wanting to kiss Misella and <em>actually kissing Misella</em> were two separate issues. But he already said all those things, and she wasn’t pulling away….</p><p>Before he could doubt himself, Kanata darted in and kissed her, immediately pulling back. Misella flinched, eyes closed, breath shaky, but she didn’t move. He watched for her reaction, butterflies shifting in his stomach, but was he supposed to feel… different? The earth didn’t crumble, the air didn’t spark with magic.</p><p>They just stood in the quiet room, their faces pink in the cold, waiting for the silence to break.</p><p>Then, slowly, Misella’s slender hands reached for his face. Pink eyes watched in adoration, glimmering like the clear night sky. “Kanata,” she whispered. Her white silk gloves ghosted against his cheeks, pulling him in. “My light…”</p><p>Misella’s lips were soft. Kanata closed his eyes and kissed her back. Now that he wasn’t trying to rush, he could really stop and experience it. Their noses bumped and he had no idea what to do with his hands, but they held each other. Lips pressed together, nothing more than that. Her hands cupped his face, warming him inside and out, and for that moment he felt that knot of guilt loosen and unfurl. The future he wanted was right in front of him.</p><p>Suddenly the door creaked open. The lights flashed on.</p><p>Kanata panicked, releasing Misella and flinging himself away to land on the bed. The mattress squeaked under his weight as he desperately twisted to look casual, but his cape flopped over his head, his hair marring his eyes.</p><p>Cursing himself, he peeked at the door.</p><p>Vicious, Yuna, and Aegis stared at them, bags of supplies in each arm, their expressions were a mix of confusion and exhaustion. Even Meakyu, wearing Yuna’s hat while sitting on her shoulder, gaped at them from the door.</p><p>“Oh, hey!” Kanata said. “You guys are back.”</p><p>Vicious sneered. “The hell are you doing?”</p><p>“You doubt your eyes?” Yuna said. “Their intentions are as plain as the blood sin on your stomach. <em>Excusez-moi!</em>” She knocked cheerfully on the doorframe. “It seems we ‘ave gotten lost and wandered into the love hotel. Could we have directions to the inn, <em>s'il vous plaît?”</em></p><p>Kanata stammered, but couldn’t reply. Strangely, Misella said nothing. She hadn’t moved from the spot where Kanata had kissed her.</p><p>Huffing a sigh, Aegis entered first, bringing his bags to a table. “When I explained the traditions of the Christmas holiday, I didn’t think you two would take to it it so keenly.”</p><p>“Kyu? Kyu kyu?” Meakyu hopped from Yuna’s shoulder, taking the hat with him. He hid behind one of the bedframes, watching Misella with weighted concern.</p><p>“No no no! You guys have it wrong!” Kanata got to his feet, standing behind the frozen Misella. “I don’t know what you guys thought you saw, but it wasn’t— I mean, we weren’t—”</p><p>With a slick smile, Yuna clicked her tongue. “Kanana, you need only be honest! Ze fires of youthful love are meant to be stoked this time of year. Per’aps for tonight, I could let you switch places with me, <em>non?”</em></p><p>Switching places with Yuna would mean Kanata would sleep next to… “Zat w-would be gr— No! We don’t need zat! That!”</p><p>“Ah, just as well.” Yuna pouted. “If we did, I would ‘ave to spend the night with Aegrouch. He would make for a terrible bedfellow, of zat I am sure.”</p><p>Aegis’ face turned a furious crimson. He slammed down the shopping bag. “Kindly keep such unsavory innuendos out of this discussion! Besides if this <em>were</em> their ridiculous intention, Kanata would have reserved a room just for themselves!”</p><p>Kanata balked. “Why would you say something to make it worse?!”</p><p>Still in the doorway, Vicious looked like he was ready to bolt. His lip curled in disgust. “Damn, don’t encourage them! I don’t need them goin’ off to make <em>more</em> little brats to get in the way!”</p><p>“Vicious…” Misella hissed.</p><p>Very quickly, light began to flicker and bloom. Flames danced in Misella’s hands, lighting her face with dark rage. Whatever spell locked her in place before had finally broken, allowing her to set her sights on Vicious.  “Of course someone as depraved as <em>you</em> would turn this holy night into something crude.”</p><p>As the room was consumed in otherworldly heat, Meakyu squeaked and ducked his head into the Santa hat.</p><p>“Me?! Are your murder-hungry ears clogged? Those guys were sayin’ it first!”</p><p>Misella wasn’t listening. “Congratulations, I’m suddenly in the mood to decorate. You’ll finally become useful as I make sure you burn brighter than any Christmas light—”</p><p>Shame and fear filled Kanata’s entire body. He stepped in front of Misella to break up the squabble. “Calm down! Please! The town is already filled with lights. We don’t need to turn Vicious into one!”</p><p>Kanata’s request was ignored. Soon Aegis lost his cool, shouting about how the antics in this group never ceased. Vicious shouted back to defend himself, and Yuna only seemed to egg everyone on, proclaiming how wonderful it was to have such a lively Christmas.</p><p>Misella glared past Kanata at the others, her expression flat and dangerous. But when her eyes met his, she softened and turned away. With downcast eyes, she resumed fluffing the pillows for bed.</p><p>The “adults” kept shouting behind them. Kanata inched his way to be at her side. “Misella, I…” He swallowed, shoving back embarrassment. “I’m sorry about all that.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Kanata.” Misella shook her head, looking up at him. “I know tonight is a disaster now, but…” After a quiet pause, her hand brushed his fingers. “At least we’re here together.”</p><p>Amid the noise and the chaos, Kanata felt peaceful. He smiled at Misella, fitting her hand into his own.</p><p>“…Ah, look at zat! ‘ow sweet!” Yuna exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh? Hung up on the idea of making mini-brats, eh?” Vicious teased.</p><p>Kanata spun around, still holding Misella’s hand, his face completely red. <em>“T-this is nothing like that!”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The kids are NOT alright, but they’re all very entertaining. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>